Perfect Mistake
by Ross MalfoyH
Summary: ¿Una carta? ¿De verdad Weasley pretendía conquistar a un chico con eso? Pero esa no era la peor parte, si no más bien la enorme equivocación que cometió cuando la entrego. Vaya, vaya quien diría que aquella dulce pelirroja con un jodido cuerpo de tentación estaría a mi merced por un trozo de papel. - Prepárate Rose Weasley seras mía y no me importa perder mi corazón en el intento.
1. PROLOGO

_**Hola, antes que nada este es mi primer fanfic que hago (No bromeo es primer intento) así que espero que les guste. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Jk. Rowling de lo contrario Draco se hubiera quedado con Hermaione (así es, amo el Dramione ;D ) lo único que si es mio es la historia y los reviewss que reciba, así que dejen muchos para esta pobre principiante. Besoss**_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

... Si mis sentimientos son correspondidos acude hoy a las diez en punto al baño de prefectos.

Te estaré esperando.

Tuya,

_ Rose Weasley_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Estruje entre mis dedos el sobre color verde y me arrepentí por ello. Mis manos temblaban cada vez que trataba de alisar el papel para borrar cualquier arruga provocada por mis nervios y una vez que los dobleces eran apenas visibles acomode la carta entre las hojas de uno de mis libros protegiéndola de cualquier peligro.

Hoy era el día. Después de seis años observando por las esquinas, hoy declararía mis sentimientos. Cuando lo vi por primera vez el corazón casi se me escapa, jamas había visto a un chico tan atractivo que me hiciera perder la cabeza de esa manera, sin embargo el destino se afianzo en ponernos en casas diferentes yo en Gryffindor y el en Slytherin. Una leona y una serpiente. Rivales a muerte y yo amándolo ciegamente.

Jamas le había hablado, lo miraba a distancia escondida en los entre los estantes de la biblioteca, detrás de los altos pilares del castillo y viéndolo jugar en cada partido de Guidditch, siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. En contadas ocasiones sus ojos se posaban en los míos, mis mejillas se calentaban y una vez que el se percataba de ello una perfecta sonrisa no tardaba en aparecer en su bello rostro.

Y ahora por fin después de tanto tiempo supe que era el momento, este era el ultimo año de ambos y no dejaría que terminara sin antes haber expresado mis sentimientos, o al menos intentarlo. Por unos momentos me imaginaba a el aceptando, diciéndome que todo estos años el sentimiento siempre fue compartido y una vez declarado todo, él posaría una de sus fuertes manos delicadamente sobre mi cintura, me acercaría a su cálido cuerpo y con otra levantaría mi barbilla para que mis ojos hicieran contacto con los suyos mientras sus suaves labios tomaban los mios en un dulce y delicado beso.

Seria un sueño hecho realidad, aceptaría todo, incluso que nuestra relación fuera en secreto haciéndola mas excitante y quizás en algún futuro lejano terminara envejeciendo a su lado con nietos a nuestro alrededor.

Suspire. Ahora lo único que quedaba era entregar la carta, la clase de Pociones era una de las tantas que compartíamos y ya quedaban unos minutos para que empezara, me apresure y tome asiento en mi lugar mirando la puerta en espera de su llegada.

-Sabes a este paso no necesitaras una carta para que el se entere de que babeas por el- Pegue un brinco al escuchar la voz de Albus a mis espaldas. Mi primo sonreía a mi lado y supuse que mi cara estaría tan roja como el labial de Pandora Parkinson.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- Siempre supe que era como un libro abierto pero por lo menos creía que en lo referente a mi vida amorosa mis acciones eran disimuladas. Veo que no.

-Obvia queda poco Rou, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe menos el y James, de lo contrario este ya lo hubiera castrado- Albus rió y yo me contagie de la risa de mi mejor amigo.

-Lose, somos primos pero parece como mi hermano mayor - James era eso y mas en cuanto concernía a los chicos en mi vida, era tan celoso que muchos pensaban que era mi novio -Supongo que una parte de mi fatídica vida amorosa se debe a el -sin embargo yo lo entendía hasta cierto punto, él y yo crecimos juntos desde antes que Albus, Lily y Hugo fueran apenas unos embriones. Compartimos secretos, juegos, tristezas y momentos de invaluable compañía uno del otro después se unos unió Albus luego Lily y al final Hugo pero nuestro lazo jamas se rompió, aunque con el tiempo mi relación con el segundo de los Potter fuera mas cercana debido a que compartíamos mas intereses.

-Creo que tienes razón, ha por cierto tu amor imposible acaba de llegar junto con...- Hasta ahí mi cerebro proceso sus palabras, de un brusco movimiento me volví a la puerta y mi corazón latió rápidamente mientras el tomaba asiento al final de la fila, sacaba sus libros y reía mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Solo cuando Albus tiro fuertemente de mi túnica mi mente salio de su ensoñación y me di cuenta de que la clase ya había empezado y el maestro Slughorn me miraba en espera de una respuesta a la cual yo ni siquiera sabia la pregunta.

- Y bien señorita Weasley ¿Puede decirnos que se necesita en casos como este?- Slughorn se cruzo de brazos y se planto delante de mi listo para bajar o aumentar puntos a mi casa, vi a Albus mover un trozo de pergamino disimuladamente en mi dirección y le agradecí mentalmente.

-Un bezoar - Respondí leyendo el trozo de papel- en caso de envenenamiento un bezoar actúa como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos, sin embargo no con todos.

-Correcto señorita Weasley, diez puntos para Gryffindor y como les decía un bezoar en ...- Uff, Me relaje aliviada y en un susurro le agradecí a mi primo.

Estaba tan nerviosa en como entregaría mi carta que casi hago estallar el laboratorio, si no es que Albus me detuvo cuando casi agrego _ajeno_ a la poción así que al final decidí meterla en su mochila. Aprovechando el momento y ganándome una mirada de rendición por parte de mi amigo me dispuse a tomar el sobre y caminar sin ser vista y sobre todo siendo prudente hasta la mochila de el; abriéndola y guardándola en el libro de la ultima clase, Ruinas Antiguas. Cuando Termino Severus y yo salimos con una perfecta calificación después de que nuestra Poción resultara al final, exitosa.

Las clases siguientes me la pase prestando atención a cada una de ellas después de todo no quería que por culpa de mis alocadas hormonas mi casa sufriera alguna baja de puntos. Cuando fue la hora de comer apenas probé bocado, no se si por la angustia o por estar mirando todo el tiempo la mesa de Slytherin y aun con todos mis miedos no paso desapercibido ante mis ojos como Albus se ponía nervioso cuando una chica muy bonita se situaba a su lado, sonreí pero no le comente nada.

-Valla como fue que Albus termino en Slytherin no lo entiendo- comento Lizzie a mi lado - Digo el es tímido y muy inteligente igual que tu pero jamas ambicioso como para estar en esa casa ¿tu que piensas?

-No lo se supongo que el sombrero lo puso ahí por algo ¿no crees?- mire a la morena y me encogí de hombros. Ese día lamente que mi mejor amigo no estuviera en Gryffindor, si no tal vez nos hubiese tocado ser pareja para prefectos.

En clase de ruinas antiguas ni siquiera mire al Slytherin que me volvía loca, no quería ver la cara que ponía al descubrir lo que puse en su libro, así que me limite a observar a la maestra atentamente. Al final llego la hora en que todos los estudiantes debían reunirse en sus dormitorios, la hora de queda había llegado y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Camine hasta el despacho de McGonagall donde como siempre James me esperaba en el umbral de la entrada con una de sus hermosas sonrisas que hacían suspirar a la todas las Gryffindors y varias de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, atreviéndome a mencionar a algunas Slytherin.

-Valla Rosie pensé que hoy no vendrías, McGonalgall ya asigno nuestro puestos, hoy nos toco hacer guardia en el quinto piso- No pude mas que agradecer a Merlín, en baño de prefectos estaba ahí, ahora lo único que quedaba era escaparme de James.

-Bien, vayamos quiero terminar pronto estoy algo cansada- y con eso mi primo y yo nos dirigimos caminamos juntos mientras el jugueteaba con uno de mis cabellos y me hacia reír como en los viejos tiempos.

-Y esta vez como nos repartiremos ¿juntos o separados?

-Separados-respondí automáticamente pero luego me di cuenta de mi error cuando el me miro acusadoramente -Me refiero a que hoy es jueves hoy toca separados ¿recuerdas? lo sorteamos así.

-A si, se me había olvidado, bien Rosie nos vemos y si tienes problemas solo grita y no dudes que apareceré y pateare el culo de cualquiera que te moleste, claro haciendo una excepción con las chicas ¿entendido?- asentí con la cabeza y James me revolvió el cabello antes de alejarse de ahí.

Di un par de recorridos en mi área asignada y cuando faltaban solo quince minutos para las diez eche a correr al baño de prefectos, dije la contraseña y entre al lugar asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie. Por eso me gustaba ser prefecta, uno de los privilegios era ese baño: con mas de cien grifos de oro, una enorme bañera y diversos productos como jabones y aceites aromáticos. Ilumine el lugar gracias a unas velas con olor a flores silvestres y me senté a esperar a que él llegara.

-Sabes Weasley te creía un poco mas inteligente- Esa voz me calo el cuerpo entero, a penas pude observar como un figura alta descendía elegantemente desde la obscuridad del alfeizar de una de las ventanas. Me pare a trompicones con el pulso desembocado ¿acaso...

-Si vine fue porque seria una lastima no aprovechar este pequeño momento para ver tu cara enrojecer como tomate- Sus palabras me helaron y me hicieron retroceder- Siempre supe que eras un fiasco en esto del romance pero jamas creí que llegaras a tanto.

-¿Que..- No podía ni hablar- ¿Tu que...

-Yo estoy aquí por que "me citaste"- alzo su mano y el alma se me vino abajo al ver mi carta entre sus dedos- Su sonrisa era burlesca y sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos- o al menos lo "intentaste" -Creí que lloraría en ese momento al sentirme tan humillada ¿es que el destino era tan cruel?

-En fin espero que para la próxima no cometas el error de meter tu carta de amor en otra mochila que no es la correcta-Se despeino su cabello platino y su flequillo callo sobre su frente -hay Weasley esto es tan gracioso que espera a ver que dicen todos los demás-

Y con esto Scorpius Malfoy abandono el lugar dejándome sola y con mi preciada confesión tirada a mis pies, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir cuando sus palabras hicieron Click en mi cabeza. Me arrodille y tome entre mis manos el sobre verde , a pesar de estar húmedo por mi propia agua salina todavía se podía leer el destinatario al que iba dirigido.

Para: _Lysander Nott Lovegood_.

Y ahora Scopius Malfoy lo sabia y con el todo el mundo.

_**Si desean la continuación dejen muchos reviewss jajajajaja (acepto criticas constructivas, solo no sean tan duras u.u)**_


	2. ¿Aceptas?

-.-.-.-O-.-.-.-.-.-.- O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O-.-.-.-

**Holaaa antes que nada gracias a las tres personitas que comentaron : quiero que sepan que me alegraron el día espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y que les guste mi nuevo capitulo ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

_¿ACEPTAS?_

Nada.

No paso absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

Aquella mañana baje al gran comedor con el ritmo cardíaco a punto de estallar, caminando cabizbaja con la mirada perdida en piso de los pasillos de la escuela , evitando cualquier contacto visual e ignorando a todos a mi al rededor. Pero cuando llegue me sentí como una tonta por mi actitud.

Los Slytherin -como siempre- desayunaban con elegancia, cotilleaban entre ellos y los murmullos que se lograban escuchar estaban cargados de palabras antísonantes y huecas. Se mantenían alejados dentro del mismo salón pero en su frágil burbuja anarquista, sintiéndose protegidos de todo a lo que ellos consideraban por debajo de su estatus. Aunque como siempre las excepciones existían. Personas como Lysander Nott a las cuales no les importaba compartir un lugar o un plato de comida del refinado manjar del que disponían con algún miembro de otra casa, incluso con un Gryffindor ; esas pequeñas acciones que hacían que mi corazón latiera por el Slytherin de ojos azules.

Fingí comer y ser participe de la charla que James sostenía con lizzie para fijar mi vista en él. Su sonrisa me estrujó y mis mejillas se calentaron, suspiré disimuladamente pensando en la posibilidad de que algún día alguna de sus sonrisas fuera solo para mi. Fui consiente de como Albus se acercaba al castaño con un par de libros bajo el brazo y tomaba asiento a su lado. Lo mire recelosa, mi primo fue el primero en conocer mis sentimientos por Nott y ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarme ni un poquito, se lavaba las manos en lo referente a ese tema y me dejaba a mi sola cometiendo tontería tras otra entregando mi carta de declaración a la persona equivocada y siendo victima de la mayor humillación de mi vida.

De todos los Slytherins de la escuela ¿me tenia que tocar precisamente al principe de todos ellos? ese egolatra rubio y de ojos grises del cual mi padre me hizo prometer jamas acercarme y mucho menos tener relación alguna. Malfoy encabezaba la lista de las personas menos apreciadas en mi vida, tal vez el sentimiento venia de familia, pero en lo que concernía a ese Snob orgulloso y altanero el interés era inexistente, sin embargo tenia que agradecer a Merlín que todavía no hubiese expandido la noticia. Cuando desperté lo primero que pensé fue que a esas horas todo el colegio sabría que babeaba por Lysander, incluso esté mismo, pero cuando me tope con el rutinario cuadro de cada mañana supe que Malfoy todavía no había dicho nada. Seria maravilloso pensar que lo había olvidado por la paz, pero eso solo serian crearse falsas expectativas, una persona como esa; astuta y ventajosa aprovecharía la situación de la manera que mas le beneficiase , así que ya podría ir esperándome cualquier cosa por parte de Scorpius.

Frustrada deje de comer y con una breve despedida salí de ahí directo a la biblioteca, por esas horas estaba casi desierta y una buena lectura llena de calma antes de empezar las clases era justo lo que necesitaba. Mis zapatos resonaban contra los azulejos del piso y era consiente de que caminaba con rapidez innecesaria solo para llegar lo mas pronto posible. Pase por una de las famosas estatuas de la escuela y me adentre entre las puertas de la biblioteca.

* * *

Salio tan rápido que apenas si pude ver el rojo de sus cabellos frente a mis ojos, mire a Nott unos asientos mas adelante y caí en la cuenta que el veía exactamente lo mismo, sus ojos brillaban de preocupación y supe que se moría de ganas de ir tras de ella, así es, porque aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien Lysander Nott estaba calado hasta los huesos de Weasley por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada ves que observaba a la Gryffindor durante clases y a la hora de estudiar, y si ese día ella hubiese entregado la carta correctamente en estos momentos ellos dos serian la pareja del siglo. Lastima que no sucedió de esa manera.

Mis opciones eran simples, entregarle la copia de la carta que hice a Nott o aprovecharme de la situación como siempre. Si hasta el momento no divulgue nada fue porque sabia de antemano que solo le estaría entregando a Granger la oportunidad en bandeja de plata y no estaba en mi naturaleza ayudar a los necesitados. Esa noche cuando pensaba humillar a Rose hasta morir, algo cambio en el momento en que se apareció y su rostro se iluminó ante la tenue luz de las velas. Nunca había envidiado o deseado nada, porque al final con solo pedirlo aparecía ante mi, incluso si se trataba de un ser humano; pero cuando mi cuerpo reacciono ante esos enormes ojos azules y esa piel tan blanca e inmaculada, odie a mi compañero de casa por la posible ventaja que tenia de sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos y ese cuerpo de tentación.

La quería para mi y por primera vez no iba lograrlo tan fácilmente, mi ser gritaba por tomar vilmente la inocencia de la pelirroja, quería ver su mirada perdida en la mas absoluta perversión mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba sumiso ante el mio. Lo quería todo y no me importaban las consecuencias de ello, olvidaría todos los prejuicios sociales y me enredaría con una mestiza Gryffindor. Lysander Nott se levanto y mi mente no lo pensó dos veces para ir tras de el, sabia a donde iba y con quien se encontraría y por primera vez algo se revolvió dentro de mi. Un sentimiento desconocido y jodidamente desagradable.

No me sorprendió llegar a la biblioteca, después de todo "de tal palo tal astilla" así que cuando entre me sumergí en un pasillo estrecho que me permitía observar la escena a discreción. Lo que vi me dio asco.

Los ojos azules de ella se agrandaron por la sorpresa de ver al Slytherin, sus mejillas se colorearon y unas graciosas pecas se asomaron en su rostro. Jamas había visto esa característica en ella, a mi nunca me gustaron las chicas con pecas pero las suyas eran únicas, solo se podían observar claramente al momento de sonrojarse. Nott se sentó frente Weasley tomando su libro y ojeandolo brevemente. A pesar de la distancia podía escuchar la suave voz de la pelirroja respondiendo tímidamente. Lysander comento algo y nuevamente sus mejillas se arrebolaron y el sentimiento desconocido se instalo en mi estomago, pero cuando el tonto de Nott tomo un bucle rojizo y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, rozando su pálida piel y convirtiendo el rostro de la chica en todo una proeza quise matarlo a golpes, después él se levanto y abandono el lugar dejando a una Gryffindor muy sorprendida.

-Así que al final ya no necesitaste la carta para atrapar a Nott- Mi voz salio desde el pasillo en dirección a ella, Rose pego un brinco saliendo de su ensoñación y fijo sus inocentes ojos sobre mi, su cejo se frunció y no pude evitar pensar que se veía adorable cuando estaba enojada. Me recargue sobre un estante de libros frente a ella cruzado de brazos y estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Eso no te importa Malfoy- Cerro su libro de golpe y empezó a meterlo en su mochila dispuesta a irse, pero no, no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Lo había pensado y el juego a penas comenzaba

-oh claro que me interesa Weasley, fui yo quien recibió la carta después de todo, no puedes hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido- sonreí son sarcasmo y sus ojos me hubieran matado si hubiesen sido cuchillos, se paro y lampara de a lado tembló por la fuerza que hizo.- Los demás podrían enterarse y no se si le agrade la idea a Potter, después de todo a penas soporta que su hermano pertenezca a Slytherin.

-¡Que pretendes Malfoy! dímelo de una buena vez para terminar con esto- Su mirada chispeo y supe que la había hecho enfurecer, era el momento pero no el lugar para llevar a cabo mi plan.

-Muy bien, te lo diré pero no aquí, nos vemos en el baño de prefectos a la misma hora que ayer y mas vale que no faltes-

-De acuerdo pero después de eso me dejaras en paz y no me volverás a dirigir la palabra-Levanto su dedo acusardoramente y su pequeña figura me pareció chistosa a mi lado, la rebasaba por casi dos cabezas pero aun asi ella estaba con la frente en alto, valientemente haciendole honor a su casa.

-Lo prometo, siempre y cuando tu cumplas tu parte-la chica relajo su postura y su cara dejo de estar a la evasiva, respiro y se marcho de ahí fulminandome con la mirada. Vi sus despampanantes bucles moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo y de pronto se me antojo la idea de enredar mis dedos entre ellos e inalar el exquisito olor a vainilla que desprendía ella. Sip en definitiva, la deseaba y mucho.

* * *

_- Entonces ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con Aritmacia?, Albus me ha ayudado pero últimamente ha estado muy ocupado- Lysander se acerco y su aliento acaricio mi rostro, apenas si fui capaz de responder _

_-Cl.. Claro, supongo que puedo ayudarte- Era un hecho, el Slytherin me dejaba sin habla __y comportandome como una niña patosa. _

_Trague hondo y mis manos empezaron a sudar cuando la suya se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara. Mi corazón latió rápido cuando tomo un mechón entre sus dedos y lo colocó graciosamente detrás de mi oreja, el rose fue casi inexistente pero me estremeció por completo. Sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron._

_-Bien entonces hasta la próxima Rose nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar- Tomo su mochila y se perdió en las puertas de la biblioteca._

Todo pudo ser perfecto de no ser por que Malfoy apareció y lo arruino todo. Ese grandisimo racista con pelo platino y ojos grisáceos que robaba el aliento de cada chica de hogwarts, sabia que estaba planeando algo y no me sorprendieron sus palabras esa mañana, sin duda trataba de chantejarme y eso me atemorizaba ¿que pediría? rogaba que la humillación no fuera grande pero no podía esperar poco viniendo de el, solo en algo estaba consiente, seria malo, bastante malo.

Lo único que quería era acabar con esto de una ¡buena vez!, casi exploto cuando durante todo el dia su mirada no se despego de mi ni un solo instante. Así que allí estaba, caminando hasta el quinto piso directo a mi condena por culpa de un trozo de papel. Llegaba tarde y lo hacia apropósito, el no se iría a ningún lado. Al principio me plante la idea de dejarlo votado ¿pero que ganaría con evitar lo inevitable? Tome mi varita y la coloque estratégicamente para tomarla en caso de emergencia, camine por el pasillo y divise la entrada pero también una silueta. El estaba ahí, recargado en la puerta con la camisa arremangada mostrando sus fuertes antebrazos y con las manos en los bolsillos, su flequillo le caí despeinado por la frente y sus ojos chispearon divertidos, una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su rostro y sentí mi cara arder ¿Que rayos?

- ¿Sabes que por hacerme esperar durante cinco minutos has agregado cinco cosas mas a la lista de todo lo que quiero?- Alce la ceja con incredulidad, ¿tenia una lista? Malfoy se giro y pronuncio la contraseña, la puerta se abrió y los dos nos perdimos en el baño.

-De acuerdo Malfoy acabemos con esto ¿que pretendes? mas bien ¿que quieres?- Me cruce de brazos y mantuve cierta distancia entre los dos. El Slytherin bufo y se apoyo en la puerta observándome con su mirada calculadora.

-No pretendo nada, no, mas bien no pretendo anunciar tu devoción por Nott, pero todo tiene un costa lo sabes ¿cierto?- Claro que lo sabia! viniendo de el no podía esperas menos, ese Snob aprovechado que me hacia enojar mas rapido que las bromas de James estaba a punto de ganarse un hechizo mocomuerciélago.

-Bien ¿que tengo que hacer?- Trate de sonar poco asustada pero la verdad es que temblaba de terror.

-Se mi esclava sexual-

¿He? me quede un minuto en Shock y después Malfoy estallo en carcajadas, yo lo observe con rabia contenida mientras se retorcía de risa.

-Merlín Weasley vieras visto tu cara, estaba tan roja como tu pelo- hablo divertido y juguetón.

-Déjate de tonterías ¿que es lo que quieres- Mi voz salio sin pizca de gracia lo mire fijamente; sus ojos grises brillaron con malicia y su sonrisa me heló los huesos, avanzo hasta quedar unos pasos lejos de mi, acorralándome contra la pared sin escapatoria alguna, llevo sus manos hasta la corbata esmeralda desaflojandola de su cuello.

-Lo quiero, Lo quiero todo Weasley Quiero cada célula de tu cuerpo, eso quiero-

Su aliento se estrello en mi oreja una mezcla de menta y hierbabuena, era consiente del aroma masculino que despedía su ropa una colonia cara seguramente pero que olía exquisito, estuve tentada a sumergir mi cabeza en su pecho e inhalar profundamente si no es que me encontraba demasiado impactada con su respuesta como para hacerlo.-No me acostare contigo-

-Yo se que no, pero al final seras mía. De una buena vez date por enterada que te quiero en mi cama, desnuda y gimiendo de placer debajo de mí ¿la razón? no te la diré, pero confórmate con saber que te deseo.- Me esperaba todo, la mas grande de las humillaciones pero esto, jamas, y por primera vez no supe que decir ante su declaración solo atine a pronunciar mi negación al respecto.

-No, elige otra cosa yo nunca haría algo como eso contigo - Malfoy se aparto y alzo una ceja.

-¿que sucede? ¿Guardas tu primera vez para Nott? - Sus manos apresaron mis antebrazos y pude ver su mandíbula apretarse ligeramente- Pues despídete de ese sueño por que al final caerás y yo seré el primer hombre y quizás si caes mas bajo termine siendo el ultimo en tu vida, así que no te lo recomiendo.

-estas loco

-Si, loco por ti , pero no te preocupes ahora no te obligare a nada, lo único que quiero son diez- Sin saber, su cara prácticamente chocaba con la mía, podía sentir los duros abdominales clavados en mi pecho, mi corazón golpeaba con rudeza y sentía mi cuerpo a flor de piel, a pesar de tener la túnica la calidez de sus manos se colaba por la tela.

-Diez?- Malfoy sonrió con diversión y asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero diez deseos- susurro- me cumplirás diez cosas que desee, sin importar que te pida, tu lo harás sin protestar- iba a decirle que no tendría sexo con el pero sus ojos leyeron mi pensamiento- No te preocupes no te pediré sexo, _por ahora, _así que entonces, _¿Aceptas?_

Mi mente era un remolino de ideas, sentimientos y preocupaciones. Diez cosas, solo diez cosas ¿Pero que cosas? sus intenciones originales eran tener una noche conmigo, pero esto solo era un paso en su plan para lograrlo. Yo no caería, en definitiva no seria parte de su juego, sin embargo al ver su mirada tan capaz de lograrlo me hizo dudarlo seriamente. No, esa era mi respuesta ya sabia como iba terminar esto y no lo deseaba, me negaba absolutamente a lo que el me pedia.

-_Acepto - _Y la palabra salió de mi por boca por si sola, tan clara y tan firme. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho movió su brazo abrazando mi cintura, poso su mano detrás de mi nuca y se acerco peligrosamente cerca de mi boca. Yo era incapaz de moverme, ningun chico había estado tan cerca de mi y menos con ese tipo de intenciones.

-Perfecto, porque ahora quiero mi primer deseo-

No recuerdo en que momento fue que correspondí pero después de que estrellara fuertemente sus labios contra los míos, devorándolos y saboreandolos con frenesí, caí rendida ante su boca. Su mano en mi nuca me acerco aun mas y su cuerpo se aplasto contra el mio, sus dedos se coloraron entre mi ropa haciendo contacto con mi piel, pero respetando la barrera invisible que había entre mis pechos y mi cintura. Abrí mi boca y el gimió complacido cundo introdujo su lengua en ella, explorando y jugando en cada rincón. Atontada me atreví a subir mis brazos hasta su nuca enredando mis manos en su pelo platinado, las hebras eran tan suaves que se escurrían entre mis dedos. Malfoy bajo su boca hasta mi mentón y luego hasta mi cuello, di un pequeño mordisco y yo gemí complacida, el Slytheryn se quedo estático, cortando el momento y dejando a mi cuerpo insatisfecho. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, tenia un tenue rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos estaban mas obscuros de lo normal, pero se veía complacido.

-Te haría mía aquí mismo si pudiera, pero no lo quiero arruinar- Se alejo de mi, en dirección a la puerta- La ronda de prefectos ya casi termina Albus me matara si no me ve, tengo que irme- Yo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, Malfoy salio y antes de cerrar se dirigió a mi.

-Ross, Mi primer deseo es besarte las veces que quiera, como sea y en el momento que me plazca- Cerro a sus espaldas y nuevamente despues de unos minutos, me dejo desplomada en el frió azulejo del baño, recordando sus labios sobre los míos y sintiendo un leve cosquilleo.

_Mi primer beso me lo había dado el Princepe de Slytherin, mi enemigo jurado y la persona mas fastidiosa que pude haber conocido, Scorpius Malfoy ; y Lo peor de todo, me había gustado._

* * *

**Y pues esto fue lo que salio jejejejeje tratare de subir el otro capi lo mas pronto posible, no tengo una fecha fija pero lo haré cuanto antes pueda.**

**Espero les haya gustado y nuevamente agradezco a _Astorya, VianWeasley20 y NOVATA_. Dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, besoss**


	3. Prometelo

-.-.-.-O-.-.-.-.-.-.- O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O-.-.-.-

**Siento la tardanza. u.u y muchas gracias por lo reviewss **

**Espero que les guste *-***

* * *

** CAPITULO DOS**

_PROMETELO  
_

-¿Entonces, no me dirás por que llegaste a dormir tan tarde ayer?

Lizzie caminaba a mi lado mirándome de reojo esperando a que respondiera, apreté la correa de mi bolso y puse los ojos en blanco. La noche anterior después de "eso" había tardado por lo menos dos horas en salir del baño de perfectos, la ronda tenia rato de haber terminado y tuve que calmar con mucha dificultad a un James histérico que me estuvo buscando por todos lados, sin embargo cuando llegue a mi habitación encontré sobre mi cama a Lizzie mirándome traviesamente en espera de una buena explicación. Tuve que hacer un gran papelón para que me dejara de hacer preguntas y poder dormir en paz.

-Me lo dirás mañana- susurro con malicia en mi oído una vez que estuve acostada.

Y eso fue lo primero que me pregunto al día siguiente, pero ... ¿Que rayos le iba a decir? -"veras Lizzie llegue tarde porque ayer en la noche Scorpius Malfoy ¿Si sabes quien es verdad? me retuvo contra mi voluntad y me hizo prometer cumplir todo lo que el quisiera, ¡¿Y que crees?! ¡Su primer deseo fue besarme!, sin oponer resistencia y todo por una estúpida carta de amor ¿Que dices he? "-

No, definitivamente No.

Si le decía la verdad a mi mejor amiga no me la quitaría de encima, ademas de que James se enteraría y con eso la idea ya era bastante mala. Así que la mejor opción fue mentirle, pero... No me creyó y ahora caminaba conmigo hasta la clase de runas antiguas ¡enchinchandome la vida!

-O vamos dime- chillo- ¿Fue un chico verdad?

Trate de no delatarme con mis gestos, pero el sonrojo en mis mejillas al recordar los labios de Malfoy sobre los míos fue suficiente para que Lizzie gritara feliz de haber acertado.

-!Lo sabia! ¡¿Quien es?! ¿Es guapo? ¿Sexy? ¡O por Merlín! ¡¿Es de otra casa verdad?! por eso no me querías contar - tapo su boca con las dos manos en un gesto falso de preocupación y yo no pude mas que rolar los ojos.

-¿Puedes dejar hablar tonterías?- dije mirando a nuestro alrededor cerciorandome de que miradas curiosas no estuvieran observando todo el borlote que estaba armando mi amiga -No es.. ¡Bueno! si es un chico - Confesé y los ojos de Lizzie brillaron- Pero no es como tu crees, el no significa nada en mi vida solo estoy ayudándolo con algunas cosas que el necesita ¿ De acuerdo? es por eso que anoche llegue tarde , me pidió ayuda -

-¿y que cosas?-pregunto animadamente

-Nop ya no te diré mas, así que no intentes convencerme que no me harás cambiar de opinión- Cruce mis brazos y entre al salón de Runas dejando atrás a mi amiga, cuando estuve sentada paso junto a mi dejando una nota sobre mi mesa.

_ No creo que ese chico no signifique nada para ti, después de sonrojarse así..._

Mire a Lizzie y mientras ella me enseñaba la lengua yo la fulmine con la mirada arrugue el pedazo de pergamino y lo hice trizas. Para mi fortuna esa clase no la compartía con Slytherin, así que no iba a ver a Malfoy hasta la clase de pociones.

Genial.

La noche anterior me quede pensando muy bien en lo sucedido y todavía no encontraba una explicación coherente. ¿Porque lo hizo? Jamas me imagine que el príncipe de Slytherin, fuera capaz de cometer semejante acto ni siquiera en mis pensamientos mas erróneos había cabido la posibilidad. La situación sonaba tan ilógica y descabellada que era simplemente imposible ¿Desde cuando un Malfoy olvidaba la importancia de la sangre? Esa familia siempre se pavoneó frente al mundo mágico con la pureza de su linaje y la riqueza de sus bolsillos, miraban a los impuros y mestizos como seres inferiores indignos de hacerse llamar magos y de respirar el mismo oxigeno que ellos. Su poder era tan grande que habían alcanzado altos rangos en el ministerio y con solo chasquear los dedos podían convertir la vida de una persona en un verdadero infierno si lo querían.

Ahora no sabia que pensar. Estaba tan confundida que lo único que deseaba era una explicación lógica a todo esto. ¿Que había pasado con Malfoy? ¿Porque no aprovecho la ocasión para realizar la mejor humillación contra Gryffindor? ¿Por que simplemente no se alejo de mi con repulsión como lo hizo todos estos seis años? Porque me beso tan ... Ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras para expresar como se había sentido ese beso.

Pero de algo estaba segura, no fue un simple contacto entre dos bocas, fue algo mas fuerte y con mas intensidad. Y eso me asustaba porque de alguna manera correspondí a ello.

Aunque me costara admitirlo era la verdad. Había aceptado que me besara, incluso participe con el y lo disfrute, pero unas horas después me avergonze tanto que quería botarme al lago negro y hacerle compañía al calamar gigante. Cuando James me encontró a penas si tuve el valor de verlo directamente a los ojos, sentía que no solo había traicionado a mi casa si no también a mis seres queridos. Trataba de buscar en mi subconsciente el porque de mi acción y llegue a la conclusión de que mi cuerpo reacciono así solo porque el beso me tomo por sorpresa y ademas fue el primero (y Malfoy sabia besar ) no es que sintiera nada por ese idiota. Estaba enamorada de Lysander y mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar solo por unos cuantos besos ardientes. Dejaría que Malfoy hiciera de las suyas, incluso cumpliría todo lo que me pidiera, pero si pensaba que yo caería en sus redes estaba muy equivocado. Odiaba la situación pero no había escapatoria y tenia que cumplir o atenerme a las consecuencias esa era mi única salvación.

Estaba hundida y hasta el cuello.

* * *

La practica de Quiddicth fue un asco.

Puedo decir que como capitán de equipo acabe actuando como un mediocre novato de primer año. Había apartado con anticipación el campo, para entrenar esa mañana pero cuando estuvimos en plena practica casi termino callendome de la escoba tres veces seguidas. Blake me pregunto en contadas ocasiones si no quería ir a enfermería a que me checaran y Albus estuvo observando cada uno de mis movimientos sin decir nada pero tratando de analizar la razón de mi comportamiento.

Estaba actuando como un completo estúpido y una parte de mi sabia la razón y eso me frustraba. Nunca y recalco Nunca había estado pensando en una chica por mas de 10 minutos y si lo hacia era solo para detenerme a analizar que métodos utilizaría para llevarla algún lugar del castillo y tenerla abierta de piernas lista para mi. Y ahora no me podía sacar a una de la cabeza desde la noche anterior.

Lysander golpeo con fuerza una bludger que paso volando peligrosamente a mi lado. Lo mire con ira mientras apretaba los dientes , Nott solo se encongio de hombros disculpándose y siguió practicando con Ethan. Se le veía feliz mas que de costumbre, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y yo sabia la causa de ello. El simple recordatorio de esa "escena" me hizo apretar con mas fuerza la escoba dejando escapar un crujido por parte de esta. Hoy habían quedado esos dos para estudiar juntos...

Una esfera pequeña, dorada y casi invisible paso volando frente a mi borrando el rumbo de mis pensamientos, de un rapido movimiento me lance tras de ella a toda velocidad. La snitch caía en picada y yo no me inmute ante el poco espacio que separaba mi escoba del suelo. Estire la mano listo para alcanzarla, estaba a pocos centímetros de mis dedos, sin embargo la Snitch ascendió y esta vez no pude detener mi caída. Escuche el sonido de mi escoba y el de mi cuerpo al impactarse contra el suelo, la arena me raspo y sentí el molesto ardor colarse debajo del uniforme, pronto quede en medio del campo, adolorido, con posibles moretones y lleno de tierra. Blake y Albus no tardaron en acudir a mi lado.

-¡Diablos Scorpius! te dije que mejor fueras a enfermería - me recrimino Blake mientras me ayudaba a levantarme junto con Albus, los demás ya estaban reunidos a mi alrededor.

-no es nada- respondí seriamente zafandome de su agarre- Solo quería practicar el Amago de Wronski.

-Pero a ti siempre te sale ¿Que rayos te sucedió hoy?- Pregunto Magda Cornnon y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-Olvidenlo, la practica ha terminado tenemos pociones en media hora - Busque la escoba y la encontré hecha trizas a unos metros de mi.

Fantástico. Ahora tendría que ir comprara otra al callejón Diagón. Me aleje del campo ignorando las protestas de Blake y la mirada penetrante de Albus lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era un baño caliente para destensar los músculos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspire aliviado cuando el chorro de agua cayo sobre mi cuerpo, me apoye contra la pared y permanecí quieto en esa posición con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las maravillas que el agua caliente hacia conmigo. Quería quedarme ahí por el resto del día, la sensación era tan placentera que estaba pensando seriamente en faltar a pociones, sin embargo una enorme mirada azul se colo en mi mente y abrí los ojos de golpe. Recordaba muy bien la noche anterior y puedo decir que fue lo mas placentero que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida.

Merlín, Weasley era jodidamente deliciosa justo como me lo imagine

Casi me vuelvo loco con su frágil inocencia entre mis brazos. Pude sentir como sus labios cedieron lentamente contra los míos, eran tan suaves y dulces que solo recordarlos me hacían perder la cabeza. Su piel también era hermosa: suave y cremosa, incluso conserva su esplendido olor a vainilla en mi memoria. Y lo mejor era que podía repetirlo las veces que deseara. Podría saborear y arrancar suspiros de su boca, recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y perderme en su exquisito aroma las veces que quisiera. Eso y mucho más tendría de ella.

De pronto necesite agua fría en vez de caliente.

* * *

Era una cobarde.

Una patética y enorme cobarde.

De sentarme siempre en la primer fila a poca distancia del escritorio del profesor, pase a sentarme en el lugar mas apartado de todo el salón. Parecía un conejito asustado que miraba por todos lados temeroso de cualquier peligro. Todos, incluso el profesor Slughorn se quedaron sorprendidos con mi cambio de asiento, incluso Albus me pregunto si me encontraba bien antes de que se fuera a sentar con Blake.

Después de diez minutos y de tratar de desaparecer entre los pliegues de mi bufanda pude respirar tranquila, casi grito de felicidad cuando pasaron lista y_ él_ no respondió. Suspire alivia y empece a sentir como mi cuerpo estresado empezaba a destensarse, la angustia lentamente fue desapareciendo de mi pecho y una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. El simple pensamiento de mi patética actuación unos minutos atrás hicieron que una risita suave se escapara de mis labios.

-¿De que te ríes Weasley? ¿Tan duro te pego mi beso?-Ahogue un grito de sorpresa y me gire rápidamente hacia él.

Se había duchado. Las gotas de agua aun resbalaban por su cabello, sostenía su mentón con una mano apoyado sobre la mesa y sus ojos fríos y grises me miraban con intensidad, un leve brillo se asomó en ellos cuando mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Trate de no sonrojarme pero fue inútil una vez que observe la comisura de su boca Malfoy se dio cuenta y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No te preocupes Weasley podemos repetirlo cada vez que yo quiera y créeme sera bastante, es más tengo deseos de hacerlo ahora.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y empece a respirar rápidamente. No , no podía besarme, no allí en publico seria mi perdición total si alguien nos viera. Me aleje de él lo mas que pude saliendome casi de la banca que ocupábamos. Malfoy alzo una ceja divertido.

- Estas muy equivocado si piensas que dejare que me beses aquí, por si no te habías dado cuenta estamos en clases y alguien nos puede cachar.- Susurre enojada lo suficiente para que el me oyera.

- ¿Y? Así estará mejor, podre probar tus labios cuando yo quiera y en el lugar que sea sin temor a que nos vean, ¿es mas honesto sabes?- A penas podía creer sus palabras. Él, ¿un slytherin besándose con una Griffindor frente a toda la escuela ? ¿es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?- sin embargo no me acabaría las molestas habladurías, así que por ahora lo haremos a tu modo.

Malfoy se movió y pronto lo tuve a diez centímetros de mi cuerpo, si yo me alejaba mas mi trasero terminaría en el suelo. El muy tonto me había acorralado y lo había ocasionado yo sólita. Malfoy se volvió a la clase concentrándose en la explicación del profesor slughorn. Trate de acomodarme mejor en mi asiento pero era imposible, me aleje un poco mas y esta vez pensé que si me resbalaría, sin embargo una fría mano lo impidió cuando se coloco en mi espalda y me abrazo de la cintura jalandome hasta que mi trasero estuvo completamente en el asiento.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer niñerías? - Susurro Malfoy en mi oído sin despegar su brazo mientras me pegaba contra su cuerpo- Deja de alejarte o juro que te caerás y seré el primero en burlarme de ti antes de que todo Slytherin lo haga.

-No lo haría si tu te separaras de mi - respondí molesta y tratando de zafarme, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Así? entonces ya tengo mi segundo deseo-

Oh no.

- Deseo tocarte. Siempre-

Casi quise llorar, pero de rabia. Lo mire con enojo y él sonrió victorioso.- Eres un idiota - susurre, Malfoy solo se encogió de hombros y después volvió la vista a la clase.

Rogué a merlín que nadie se diera cuenta de de la posición en la que estábamos, por lo menos su brazo estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que alguien se percatara de ello. Permanecí quieta e intente poner atención igual que él, agarre un pergamino y empece a tomar notas de todo lo que Slutghort decía tratando de no pensar en el brazo que me aprisionaba y la sensación que este me producía.

Malfoy acaricio mi cintura y yo deje de escribir, su mano bajo lentamente hasta el comienzo de mis muslos y trazo figuras invisibles con los dedos, de pronto mi cuerpo se volvió rígido y lo único que era capaz de sentir era su contacto sobre el mio. Su mano volvió de nuevo a donde estaba y con calma alejo mi túnica y empezó alzar el chaleco y la camisa para sumergirla dentro de esta, una corriente de sensaciones me tomo desprevenida cuando sus dedos se posaron con suavidad sobre mi estomago, palpándolo y rozándolo.

-Malfoy, para- susurre en un intento de no prestar atención al recorrido que hacía sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estas segura? tus mejillas están rojas y tu respiración esta agitada yo creo que lo estas disfrutando- Su mano se aventuro a ir mas arriba hasta tocar el borde de mi brasier. Apreté con fuerza mis puños y solo hasta que sus dedos bajaron nuevamente a mi estomago solté mi agarre.

- No olvides que puedo tocarte, donde yo quiera.-Se acerco un poco mas, sin dejar de mirara hacia el frente.-Ross, te veo en la sala de menesteres cuando salgamos de aquí y no faltes-

-No puedo- Su mano se detuvo con rudeza. Sus ojos nuevamente me miraron pero esta vez con molestia.- Hoy le prometí a Lyssander que lo ayudaría a estudiar- Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y su agarre sobre mi cintura empezó a ser mas fuerte, casi doloroso.

Justo cuando iba hablar el profesor anuncio el termino de la clase, de un rapido movimiento Malfoy se alejo de mi lo suficiente para que pareciera normal. Todos empezaron a salir y yo quise hacer lo mismo pero él me detuvo jalandome la túnica con brusquedad. Albus paso y frunció el ceño al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, yo le sonreí y le dí a entender con la mirada que luego le explicaba. Una vez que todo el salón estuvo vació, Malfoy me soltó y yo pude levantarme y tomar mis cosas para salir.

- Esta bien- Hablo y me tomo de la muñeca volteandome para que pudiera verlo directamente, su expresión era fría y sus ojos estaban mas obscuros- Puedes ir, ve a divertirte un poco con el tonto de Nott pero terminando nos vemos en la sala de menesteres- Malfoy me soltó y antes de que pudiera hablar tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y atrapo mi boca en un beso demandante, explorando con su lengua y mordiendo mi labio inferior con los dientes. Cerré los ojos perdiéndome de nuevo en su contacto y cuando quise empezar a corresponderle el me soltó con brusquedad tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar.

Albus me esperaba afuera del salón recargado contra la pared, alzo las cejas cuando me vio salir con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada. Se enderezo y me quito la mochila del hombro.

- Sabes si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico no estaría tan sorprendido, cualquier otro menos Malfoy- su expresión era tranquila pero podía distinguir un destello de confusión en sus ojos.

-Solo quería molestarme tu sabes, como siempre- respondí empezando a caminar a su lado.

-Pues yo creo que molestarte era lo menos que quería, te sujetaba como si temiera que te fueras para siempre- Me observo de reojo y yo esquive disimuladamente la mirada. ¡Rayos! se había dado cuenta.

-Bien, veras hace unos días...- dude para seguir hablando ¡¿Que le iba a decir?!- Malfoy..ammm yo y él

-Basta, no quiero que me digas una mentira tonta y que finja que me la creo, si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, solo te diré como buen primo que soy que te vallas con cuidado con Malfoy no todos tenemos la mente abierta y muchos siguen con las tontas ideologías de la sangre y las diferencias de casas como James- Mire a Albus y el me sonrió con suavidad- Solo ten precaución y cualquier cosa que necesites avísame ¿vale? confió en podrás cuidarte tu sola.- Le sonreí y salte dándole un abrazo que el me correspondió ignorando las caras de indignación de algunos Slytherins cercanos a nosotros.

-Gracias pero ¿como supiste que te mentía?- me separe de él y le quite mi mochila. Albus sonrió y meneo la cabeza.

-Rose no soy James, ¿Crees que le creería a una chica que me esquiva la mirada y tartamudea al hablar?- entrecerré los ojos y le golpe suavemente el hombro- Bien te dejo, tengo clase de Trasformación-Albus me despeino el pelo y se alejo en dirección contraria a la biblioteca. Me acomode los rizos y empece a caminar rápidamente con los nervios carcomiendome.

Estudiaria con Lysander.

Y después me encontraría con Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-

Lysander ya estaba en la biblioteca cuando yo llegue, sus ojos se iluminaron y su hermosa sonrisa me recibió gustosa se levanto y como todo un caballero jalo la silla continua a el para que yo pudiera sentarme. Mi corazón latió rapido y sentí una sensación graciosa en mi estomago.

-Pensé que me habías plantado Rose- dijo mientras sacaba mi libro de Aritmacia.

-No, es solo que tuve que arreglar unas cosas antes de venir- respondí jugueteando con la esquina del libro- Entonces... ¿Con que te ayudo ¿A que no le entiendes?

- Bueno ... se me dificulta la predicción del futuro con números- Se rasco la nuca un poco apenado.

-De acuerdo, empezaremos por ahí- Abrí la pagina en tema indicado y empece a explicarle.

Lysander me observaba sin despegar sus ojos de los mí, ni siquiera veía los ejemplos que escribía sobre el pergamino solo sonreía apoyado sobre la mesa penetrándome con su mirada azul palido como si yo fuera una cosa digna de admirar.

-Rose ¿recuerdas aquella tarde que fui a visitarte a tu casa?

Deje de escribir y sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza- Si, cuando robamos la escoba voladora de mi papá

- Casi te caes-

-Pero me sujetaste-

-Y luego nos caímos los dos - sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes- por suerte había un charco de lodo

-¡Si quedamos empapados de barro! ¿te acuerdas la cara de mi madre cuando nos vio llegar a la casa?- Lysander solto una carcajada

-¡Merlin si! ¡como olvidarle!, casi morimos ese día y lo único que mi madre nos dijo fue que teníamos un montón de Nargles- Los dos nos reímos con fuerza y la señora Prince nos hizo una señal de advertencia.

-En ese entonces eras un niñito llorón- me burle y el frunció el ceño

-Bueno pero al menos yo si crecí no que tu te quedaste enana- se defendió

-¡No soy tan enana!- reproche

-¿Asi? ¿Cuanto mides ? ¿un metro?-

-Metro sesenta ¿Vale? - le enseñe la lengua - ademas en ese entonces tu eras un niño flacucho

-¿Pero morías por ese niño flacucho no es cierto?- Cerré la boca de golpe.- Eras tan obvia

-si pero tu también morías por mi incluso dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando fuéramos grandes- Merlín pero de que rayos estábamos hablando, eso fue cuando ambos teníamos seis, después crecimos y poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, cuando entramos a Hogwarts y nos dividieron en casas nos convertimos en completos extraños. Claro la tía Luna todavía iba a visitarnos incluso Lorcan a veces pero él ya no. Lysander dejo de sonreí y me miro con intensidad, alzo su mano y rozo mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Sabes todavía estamos a tiempo- me quede estática- yo siempre...

-Ross nena es hora de irnos, ya has estudiado mucho debes estar cansada y mas después de la noche que tuvimos ¿Te sigue doliendo cuando te sientas? -

Deje de respirar sintiendo como un nudo de angustia se instalaba en mi pecho, Lysander soltó mi rostro y los dos nos volvimos hacia atrás. Malfoy nos observaba con los puños cerrados y sonriendo con descaro.

-¿Que ? - hablo Lysander tratando de comprender sus palabras

-No es nada- Respondí, Malfoy hazlo una ceja interrogante - No habla enserio

-¿No? y la mordida también es mentira -¡¿Mordida?! Lysander examino mi cuello con detenimiento sin poder creérselo.

-No la veras Nott esta lo suficientemente abajo como para ser notada, claro a menos que ella se quite la camisa cosa que no pienso permitir- abrí la boca para reprochar pero la cerré de golpe cuando Malfoy me dirigió una mirada de advertencia negando con la cabeza levemente. -Vamos Ross - El Slytherin camino hacia nosotros y tomo mi mochila, yo cerré los ojos apenada y enfurecida por la impotencia.

- Me tengo que ir ¿Podremos seguir otro día?- me dirigí a Lysander y este apretó los dientes.

-¿Me lo explicaras verdad? - yo asentí con la cabeza - Entonces esta bien, podemos vernos el viernes a las...

- Que sea antes de las siete a esa hora ella estará muy ocupada conmigo-interrumpió Malfoy acercándose hacia mi y rodeando mis hombros con un brazo- bien nos vemos Nott -dijo antes de jalarme junto con el impidiéndo que me despidiera de Lysander.

Me apresaba con fuerza y yo era incapaz de soltarme, observe con miedo a nuestro al rededor temiendo que estuvieran viendo como Malfoy me sujetaba, pero para mi suerte no había casi nadie y los pocos ocupantes estaban perdidos en sus estudios , la única persona que nos miro desconcertada fue la señora Prince cuando nos vio salir juntos.

Malfoy caminaba con rapidez y con torpeza trataba de seguirle el paso, anduvimos por los pasillos que casi nadie recorría y ninguno de los hablo durante el trayecto; la expresión de Malfoy era la viva imagen de la molestia. Después de un rato caminando por fin llegamos a la enorme pared que ocultaba la entrada a a la sala de menesteres el slytherin cerro los ojos y pronto una puerta de fina caoba apareció frente a nosotros, avanzamos y en unos minutos estuvimos frente a una habitación blanca con una cama matrimonial adornando el centro de la estancia y con unos sillones formando una pequeña sala de estar al fondo de esta, la luz la proporcionaban unas velas que flotaban en el techo.

El lugar estaba diseñado para una pareja de amantes.

Malfoy me voto sobre la cama y se posesiono sobre mi con rudeza, sujeto mis muñecas y me aprisiono para que no pudiera moverme con sus piernas. Permanecía estoico, con la mandíbula apretada y mirándome con fuerza.

- Has sido muy mala Ross- me estremecí cuando siseo mi nombre entre sus labios ¿Desde cuando me decía así?- Te dije que podrías divertirte, pero nunca te permití coquetear con Nott-

-No coqueteaba- Respondí con la respiración entrecortada- estamos hablando

-Si de su futura boda ¿verdad?- Puso mas fuerza sobre mis muñecas- No es que me importe...

-¿entonces por que armaste todo ese rollo?-pregunte molesta

-Porque planeo tener tu primera vez, ya te lo dije, así que por ahora olvídate de tener relación alguna con alguien mas que no sea yo- Malfoy acerco su rostro a mi cuello y lo lamió con lentitud, cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar la sensación de su lengua sobre mi piel- así que ya tengo mi tercer deseo-poso sus labios sobre mi oreja en un suave beso.

-_Prométeme que seras mía primero_-

* * *

**Estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda, la verdad no puedo tener una fecha exacta por mis estudios y todo eso, pero no pienso dejar la historia hasta que la termine ,asi que estén seguros que no abandonare. Tratare de actualizar semanalmente pero no prometo nada. Igualmente espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviewss. °-° GRACIAS!****  
**


End file.
